Veinte días para invierno
by moonrise1216
Summary: "Un olvido, varios reencuentros. No hay sentimientos, pero si un compromiso. Veinte días para que vuelvas... Veinte días para olvidarte".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

 _ **"Un olvido...**_

 _ **...varios reencuentros.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No hay sentimientos...**_

 _ **...pero si un compromiso.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Veinte días para que vuelvas...**_

 _ **...veinte días para olvidarte."**_

* * *

 **Prefacio.**

* * *

 _26 de noviembre de 1997_

La tranquilidad y el frío de aquella mañana era una clara invitación a permanecer en la comodidad del hogar, durmiendo hasta tarde bajo un grueso cobertor, o bebiendo una buena y humeante taza de café frente al fuego de una chimenea; no obstante para Cedric Diggory no era así, y a las diez de la mañana se encontraba recorriendo en silencio los vacíos jardines de un parque cercano a su casa, tal y como si esperase que ocurriera algo importante.

 _Aunque tal vez eso fuera porque el en realidad estaba esperando que sucediera algo..._

Pasó casi más de una hora, hasta que el chico decidió sentarse en una banca bastante apartada de las demás, siguiendo su costumbre de admirar la danza que realizaban las hojas esparcidas por el suelo de aquel lugar, mientras que el viento otoñal jugueteaba con ellas. Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde que Cedric había adquirido el hábito; siempre recorriendo por las mañanas ese parque, para después sentarse en la misma banca y finalmente marcharse a la misma hora todos los días; le gustaba ir ahí, _especialmente en otoño_.

Una mirada llena de nostalgia inundó el rostro de Cedric, dirigiéndose a ningún punto en particular, a la vez que en su mente se rebobinaban los recuerdos de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar exactamente un año atrás. Las cosas podrían cambiar para bien o para mal repentinamente, y no siempre lo que comenzaba bien terminaba de esa misma forma.

 _«—Buenos días —Una voz ligeramente ronca llamó la atención de Cedric, quien se encontraba distraído como de costumbre—. Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde está King's Cross?_

 _Cedric levantó la mirada con lentitud, encontrándose con una chica de cabello rubio, estatura baja y bastante linda, según pensó el chico._

 _— Eh, sí, yo estaba por ir hacia allá —respondió luego de divagar algunos momentos—. Si gustas puedo llevarte._

 _La chica pareció cuestionarse por algunos instantes antes de aceptar, y ambos comenzaron la caminata en silencio por las calles de Londres. Si había algo que Cedric amaba, eso era el silencio, había pasado el último año y medio de su vida viviendo sólo, por lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a estar en silencio siempre; mas había algo que lo hacía querer entablar una conversación con la chica que caminaba junto a él._

 _— ¿Te irás de viaje? —Cedric se sintió torpe al realizar aquella pregunta tan directamente, mirando de reojo la maleta de su acompañante y la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda._

 _—No —la respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar—. Pasaré las vacaciones con unas amigas, quedamos de vernos ahí, ¿Y tú?_

 _—Mi prima vuelve hoy de la escuela —explicó—. Iré por ella._

 _Tras la sencilla explicación, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un "Oh". Y el silencio comenzó a apoderarse de aquella breve charla, Cedric ya no sabía que más preguntarle, y por fortuna —o por desgracia— habían llegado ya a King's Cross. Volteó para preguntarle a la chica en que andén llegarían sus amigas y así tal vez poder acompañarla un poco más, pero ella ya se había marchado; aunque aquello no era algo que debiera importarle tanto, considerando que simplemente se trataba de una desconocida a la que ayudó a llegar a King's Cross, o al menos eso era lo que se quería hacer creer, ya que aquellos ojos color miel se le hacían extrañamente conocidos._

 _Continuó su camino, con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y sus pensamientos en aquella chica de cabellera rubia cuyo nombre se había olvidado de preguntar. Llegó al andén nueve, el cual según las instrucciones de su madre, era en el que llegaría Josephine, su prima, e inevitablemente su mirada se posó en la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. Los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts, una cabellera castaña y unos brillantes ojos cafés ocuparon el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba la chica del parque. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al recordar todo lo que **ella** había hecho por él, jamás podría pagarle todo aquello, especialmente el haberle salvado la vida y garantizado su seguridad, y mucho menos olvidarla. Alice Lestrange no saldría fácilmente de su vida, por más que ella tratara de hacerlo._

 _— ¡Ced! —Una voz completamente familiar llamó la atención del mencionado sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

 _Cedric volteó en dirección a la persona que le había hablado, topándose con los ojos azules y la característica cabellera rubia de su prima; la chica le sonrió y sin dudarlo le dio un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Cedric se dispuso a saludar a las chicas que acompañaban a su prima._

 _—Eh, Nicole —el chico habló incómodamente—. ¿Qué tal va todo con Lucas?_

 _—Cedric —respondió Nicole con el mismo tono con su característico acento francés, a la vez que jugueteaba con un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello castaño—. Lucas y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas._

 _— ¡Ced! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! —Una chica pelirroja saludó efusivamente, rompiendo la burbuja de incomodidad creada anteriormente._

 _Una sonrisa creció inconscientemente en el rostro de Cedric, y se acercó a la pelirroja para darle un abrazó._

 _—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —dijo en chico mientras revolvía el cabello de la chica—, si es la pequeña zanahoria._

 _Un adorable puchero adornó los labios de la chica, obteniendo un "Lo siento, Ginn, es la costumbre" por parte de Cedric; por su parte, Nicole desvió la mirada con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro._

 _—Cedric, ella es Jules —Josephine llamó nuevamente la atención de su primo—. Jules, él es Cedric, mi primo._

 _Cedric apartó la mirada de la chica a la que aún tenía abrazada, y sus ojos se toparon con la chica a la que había ayudado a llegar a King's Cross, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque a Jules no pareció sorprenderle demasiado aquello, ya que solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que logró hacerlo tartamudear como un tonto._

 _—H-hola —Cedric extendió su mano hacía Jules—, mucho gusto._

 _Los ojos color miel de Jules se clavaron en los de Cedric, mientras una extraña sensación recorrió a ambos en cuanto sus manos se unieron._

 _—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella con la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto jamás»._

—Disculpa —una voz con un acento francés bastante marcado sacó a Cedric levemente de sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—Claro —respondió inmediatamente, sin molestarse en voltear a ver a la recién llegada, y tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual aquella voz se le hacía tan conocida.

—Cedric...

El sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios ajenos devolvió al chico por completo a la realidad; y la duda de Cedric fue resuelta en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

—Cedric, estás vivo.

—Fleur.


End file.
